Individuals often wish to share digital files with others. This is often done by simply e-mailing copies of the files to others, by providing copies of the files on a physical medium such a flash drive, or by sending hyperlinks (“links”) to files stored on a network-accessible file storage system by centralized document management services such as DROPBOX or NETDOCUMENTS. Although sharing documents via file-sharing links is convenient, it is often difficult for users to keep track of the links. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for tracking file-sharing links.